It only blooms in Spring
by fukaito
Summary: Fan fiction about Ruki from The GazettE in his search for true love, when he met his band's hater who was the best friend of their no. 1 fan...


Date written: September 2010, Monday

MULTI CHAPTER: Ruki/The GazettE

TITLE: It only blooms in spring

Genre: Love/Romance

Rating: all ages admitted!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE GAZETTE ESPECIALLY RUKI! I never desired to be killed by all their girl fans out there, but if ever you'll all going to be confused on why I made this unusual story, when I made up two girl characters that Ruki is going to be involved with, well, they're representing every girl fans of Ruki. I am giving you gals the opportunity to be in their places, because I know how much you admire him! Heiwa? ;D

A/N: This is the first time that I'm going to write a fan fiction about my favorite vocalist, Ruki of The GazettE. An idea just popped in my mind about an idol-fan romantic story and a girl, younger than Ruki would be his perfect match! I'm very excited with this fanfic, so I hope that you'll all going to read and praise this! ^_^

It's multi-chapter BTW, so this is going to be a long reading.

Now on with the story!

SUMMARY: Matsumoto Takanori, a.k.a Ruki, as what his millions of fans would call him and even his band mates, who are always there with him behind the spotlight, is one of the most successful artists in Japan, not to mention that he's also being known in Western and European countries, because of the music his band makes. An elite rock star, handsome, charming and has a beautiful, attractive voice that any girl would fall into. But like any other stars, his heart was never been contented. He had met and dated different women in the world, but still he cannot tell which love is and what is not. Will he find the right girl for him? Will he finally be contented and define the true meaning of true love? Read on to find out!

CHAPTER 1 TITLE: Confrontation

Ruki was dead tired after singing a set of songs for their first concert in spring. As usual, all the tickets were sold out and the concert dome was filled with thousands of fans who were all dying to see his band perform and hear his voice.

One of their staff wiped the sweat from his face as the other one retouched his makeup. Uruha came to him and gave him a can of cold coke.

"We all rocked tonight!" Uruha said cheerfully and like Ruki and the other members, he was also being assisted by one of their staff inside the member room.

"Our fans loved our performance, especially when we played our hits from our previous albums…" Ruki replied and after opening the can of coke Uruha gave to him, he slowly drinks it and felt refreshed.

"There still work to do. We need to be present during the fan signing." Aoi said sitting opposite from Ruki and Uruha, as he stares himself in the mirror in front of him.

"Can we skip it? I'm really exhausted." Ruki said whose not just feeling tired, but bored as well.

"But Ruki, our fans are waiting outside. They'll all be disappointed if we won't show up." Kai reminded him, who was sitting beside Aoi and Reita.

"Orai! If Kai-chan says it, I will go." Ruki replied and smiled. The rest of the band laughed.

Half an hour later, all of the band members went together to the fan signing area, escorted by their tight security and as soon as they reached the area, they saw a line up of their chosen fans, all screaming and shouting each of the band members' names, while taking photos of them. One of them is Ayane, who was really excited to meet each of the band members. She saved all her allowance, just to have a ticket for the band's concert. She brought with her one huge poster of The GazettE, along with the CD of their new album for them to sign it. She's been waiting for this day to see them closer, not just outside her computer screen or beyond the crowd during their concerts, but really up close and personal. Ayane was never been this happy in her life. After this unforgettable moment, she could die happily and contented. Meanwhile, her friend Yuri was trying to catch a glimpse of her. If she's feeling overjoyed, Yuri feels the opposite. She hated why she came with her in the first place. Yuri was never been a fan of her favorite band ever since. If she didn't cry blood in front of her, Yuri would never come. Finally, she was able to notice Yuri waiting in a distant corner. She looks irritated and tired. Ayane could read her lips, saying she wants to go home but she gave her a sign that it'll be all over soon.

It was a long line before Ayane could go near to the band members' table, but she patiently waited. She chose to meet Ruki first before the other members, because she was really dying to know what he is like in person. When she was getting near to him, she suddenly remembered something… she took a hand-made black bracelet out from her pocket and inspected it carefully. It was made of pearls and a golden cross is hanged in the middle of the bracelet, as its main design. She was the one who made it and the materials that she used were really expensive. Ayane wanted to give it to Ruki and she was hoping that he's going to like it. Finally, after the long wait, all the effort, sleepless nights and money she spent just to see her idol… it now came true. Yuri was looking at her friend who's now standing in front of Ruki and even though she doesn't like her friend's favorite band, she feels happy for her now that her dream came true.

"Ano… Ruki-sama… Hello! I'm pleased to meet you." Ayane greeted as she smiles at Ruki. She could feel that her cheeks are looking red now. Ruki was such good looking in person. But he didn't say a word, he neither smiled. He just took the poster and the CD from her and signed it, without even looking at her.

"Next!" she heard one of their staff called out. It was a cue that she needs to move to another member, but she still wants to say something to Ruki.

"Matte… this is for you Ruki-sama. I made this with effort and love!" Ayane said proudly to Ruki and handed him the bracelet she made for him.

Ruki just stared at the bracelet and then he said…

"I don't wear something like that. Move out, there's still many of you behind." Ruki said coldly, who thought that the bracelet was ugly and cheap.

Ayane felt like something heavy just fell from above in the top of her head. She's going to cry any moment from now, because of what Ruki just said to her, but she was still able to control her emotions. She didn't continue to meet the other members of the band anymore, but instead she decided to leave. Her face looks dreadful as she walks towards Yuri.

"What happened?" Yuri asked. Feeling worried for Ayane. She looks like she's going to collapse because of what happened back in the band members' table.

"Nothing. Let's just go home." She answered. But Yuri wasn't convinced from her answer.

"What did he say to you? Did you give him the bracelet?" Yuri asked again as she stares at her friend.

"He said it was nice meeting me too. I didn't give him the bracelet, because I felt shy. Please Yuri let's just go home." Ayane pleaded avoiding Yuri's stare. Yuri looked on her hand, holding the black bracelet she made for Ruki. She knows that something happened during their meeting. Yuri remembered those years when her friend supported her favorite band, followed them and gave all her effort and love as a diehard fan. She thought that by accepting the bracelet, it will all be paid off. But it seems like it didn't happen that way, because Ayane ended up hurt and rejected by her so-called "idol."

Yuri suddenly walked away from Ayane and went near to the band members' table, but the security stopped her by grabbing her arms and blocking her way. Ayane was shocked to see her in that scenario, as Yuri tries to let go from them.

"Oi! Anata, Ruki? How could you do that? Ignoring your fan's gift because you don't like it? How dare you to reject her just like that?" Yuri said angrily to Ruki. All the people there including the staff, fans and members of The GazettE were all stunned to her, but Ruki remained calm as he gazes at the girl whom he finds annoying.

"Is it because you're super famous? You hypocrite! You're just selling yourself to gain a lot of money, even though it came from your fans who buy your album and ticket to your concerts. Don't you know that by hust giving them a smile, they'll consider it as a wonderful gift? Hai, maybe you don't need to accept and keep the things they give to you, but you don't have to treat them like they didn't do something for you!" Yuri bellowed, still feeling angry because of what he did to Ayane.

It was the first time Ruki encountered something like this, he thought. He was always been respected by his fans and sometimes, crazy girl fans would take their clothes off during fan signings like this, just to catch his attention. But this girl in front of him is different. She seems like a hater of the band and she was the first hater Ruki had met in person. He was somehow moved from the things she said to him.

"Take her out of this place!" he heard one of their staff shouted.

The next thing Yuri knew, she and Ayane were out of the place. Ayane was still in shock, while Yuri, though relieved that she was able to let her anger flow out back at the fan signing area, became nervous in a sudden as she recollects herself from the scandalous act she just did.

"I couldn't believe you're going to do something like that Yuri… naze?" Ayane said in disbelief, as she stares disappointingly at her friend.

"Gomenasai, ga… I couldn't control my temper. You looked almost dead back there, after that Ruki rejected you. How could you admire such plastic person like him?" Yuri said irritably, even though she could feel her heart beating faster because of nervousness.

"You don't understand Yuri! Because of what you did, I could be banned on the fan club! I told you that we should go home, but what did you do? How could you say those things to my idol?

…he acted that way because he was tired from the concert. Rock stars have mood swings and the fans understand that! I shouldn't have let you come with me in the first place! I hate you!" Ayane shouted at Yuri's face because of so much anger to her.

Since that night, Yuri never saw Ayane again…

OWARI!

A/N: Poor Yuri kawaiisoni, she thought that by confronting Ruki she'll have her revenge for Ayane. I hope that the stars learned some lessons in this chapter. They must be thankful that despite of their bad mood, their fans still understand and defend them in the end.

End of chapter 1… up next chapter 2…


End file.
